


Mysterious Love

by TacticalWriter



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Changing POVs, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Smut, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalWriter/pseuds/TacticalWriter
Summary: A lone Xenomorph escaped a Xenomorph Camp. Finds shelter in the vent system in a school, to which he finds a human girl ~Amanda Ripley~ that he follows home. How will their relationship play out; Spiral down to ash or Rise above all that stands against them?Just give it a read, you might like it. All I ask in return, only if you want, is to leave a comment. Either for feedback or just saying you liked it.Enjoy!^.^





	1. How it all Begins Part: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is extremely appreciated!

Amanda

*Alarm Sound* Ugh I hate mornings, turn off you stupid alarm! *Turns alarm off* I especially hate first day of school mornings……..shit! It's the first day of school! I need to get ready, hmmmm, what should I wear? Ah! I know - Grabs T-Shirt with a picture of an Xenomorph on it - my favorite! What time is it anyway? Looks at clock. Holy mother of cheese! It's almost 7, I haven't even ate yet! Going down stairs while putting on tight jeans. “Hey mom! Is breakfast ready?” I asked, even though I knew it was since I woke up late. “Morning sweetie, it's been ready. What's the reason you stayed up late this time?” Mom asked. To be honest there were two reasons why, one was I forgot, and secondly a new documentary about Xenomorphs came on. “Hehe about that, there was a new documentary about the Xenomorphs” I replied. “Oh really? Wait... you watched it without me?!” Mom asking in a loud tone. “I thought you hated them” I said back. “Yes, however, it's good to know something about those you hate” Mom said. Taking the toast out of my mouth I say, “Sorry mom, got to go the bus is here!” I close the door on the way out and run for the bus. On the way to school - High School For The Astronomically Gifted or H.S.A.G for short - I wonder to myself, how cool would it be to actually meet a Xenomorph, well one that was friendly…........Pffft like that will ever happen, even if they live on our planet they're extremely guarded and their main instinct is to kill prey. Still it would be nice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I arrive at school and get a feeling something is watching me, so I hurry off to meet up with my best friend Christopher, even if he's a synthetic, me and him have been friends since Kindergarten up till now. I have to admit, sometimes I think he's a spy of some sort, but he's too nice and clumsy to be one. “Hey Chris! How ya been lately?” I ask. “Ah Amanda, hello, I've been good thanks, what about you?” He replied. “I've been busy with at home stuff the usual” I answered. From that we went to class, we didn't have class together but they were in the same direction. We separate ways and head into our classes, as I enter I see so many new faces and to be honest I'm glad, since some people I knew were assholes. I giggle at the thought and look around and see people staring at me, I shuffle to my seat with a bright red face. I sit down and look up and see a vent dead center above my chair. Looks like I’ll need to bring jackets from now on during the summer. Class starts and the teacher starts roll call. Names that I don’t know until I hear mine. “Amanda Ripley” the Teacher says. “Here sir!” I replied. “Amanda Ripley? As in the daughter of Ellen Ripley the soul survivor of The Nostromo?” He asks. "Hehe ya she’s my mom, I’m just glad she made it out alive, I do feel sympathy for those who didn’t, they were good friends of hers.” I replied trying to get him to get on with class.  
“Hmmm, I’m big fan of your mother. Anyways I’m Mr. Jonathan, you can call me Mr. John, let's begin shall we?” He says in a bright mood. Class begins off fun, Mr. John seems to have a hobby of making jokes. Half way through I feel something wet fall on my shoulder. I feel it with my hands and look at it. It looks like Saliva mix with some sort of thick, sticky, and cloudy liquid. “Mr. John?” I call. “Hm, Amanda do you need something?” He asked. “Yes could I go to the restroom?” I ask in a hurry. “Sure, go right ahead.” He replies. I hurry off into the halls and look for the girls restroom, it was about couple of steps until I saw the restroom and head into the womens to wash off. As I’m washing off I hear things above me in the vents, then I hear this calm hiss from the vent holes above the mirror. I let out a small eek, finish and hurry back to class. When I get back to class I clean up the rest of the liquid that finished dripping while I was in the restroom with some paper towels that I brought back with me. When finished I throw them away and sit back down for the rest of class. The class is only till lunch and after lunch which is like an hour long, thank the heavens, we go P.E to get physically fit for whenever we go into space. The whole time I got the feeling someone..or..something was watching me, I never could tell from where though. Even though I had the feeling I was still focused to the class, even if some of it was tiring. Good thing they have personal closed off showers for students. Afterwards I meet up with Chris to get caught up with things since we haven’t talked since a week before school started. I decided not to tell him about the liquid from the vents, he can be such a worrywort at times. After a good chat we say our goodbyes and head to our buses to go home. When I get home I rush up to my room and fall on my bed. My mom comes up, “Honey? Are you okay?” She asks trying to comfort me since she could tell something was off. “I don’t know” I reply. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asks. I tell her what happen and just told me to think nothing of it, though it seemed she was hiding something but I wasn't sure and too tired to care. I just headed off to sleep for tomorrow. Amanda falls asleep unaware what followed her home and was hiding away somewhere in her house.

End


	2. How it all Begins Part: 2

Zero

“Run Zero! Run, don't look back!” A woman's voice cries out. “You must survive! Be careful of who you put your trust in!” “MOM!!” I scream waking up at the same time leaning upwards hitting my head on the roof of the vents. ‘Motherfucker’ I thought to myself, ‘So it was just another dream’ I often had dreams like those, my mother had sacrificed her possible freedom for my escape from the damn human camp that they imprisoned us in. I run far and fast not knowing where I was going and at the time I didn’t care, even though it hurt to leave my mother, I knew I had to escape and find a place to stay. Eventually I found a school, took shelter, and now been having nightmares of my escape. “Have they ever thought of educating themselves of being able to clean vents and air ducts?” I mumble to myself, chuckling at my own little joke. I travel through the vents making sure to be quiet so no one would think to look in the vents. I found a vent that let me look outside to, what seemed the front of the building, looking around I see long yellow...vehicles I believe is what the humans call them, each one stopping and letting off young humans, they did looked like they were teens though. I might be considered one I am only 20 years of age, and the direct bloodline of my mother, the queen of my species, humans called us Xenomorphs. 

Suddenly my attention is drawn to this specific human, to what I could see was that the human was a female, ‘Beautiful’ is the first thought that came to me when I looked at her, ‘What the fuck?’ realizing what I said, dismissing the thought, I can’t think of them like that, they’re pathetic humans that only care for themselves, not even others of their species. I decided to follow her through the vents making sure no one heard me. I watched as she entered a class and I found a vent that went above the room she entered. I look down and immediately I see her sitting at a desk. I hear bunches of voices then silence, some human male was speaking, I can understand them completely, though we make sure not to let them know that we can. 

I listen until I hear the man calls a name, “Amanda Ripley” then I hear the human female that I watched lift her head and say “Here sir!” ‘Amanda huh, I like it’ thinking to myself, the male, or teacher I believe asked her a few questions I didn’t bother to really pay attention for the dirty thoughts of Amanda had finally reached me and I instantly felt my dick be unsheathed and become rock hard. ‘What the hell is going on with me today?’ thinking to myself, however I couldn’t take it anymore, I needed to relieve myself and without thinking about anything else I start to please myself. “Ohhhh Amanda~” I grunted as I climaxed, immediately realizing what I’ve done I looked down and see my seed mixed with my saliva drop on her shoulder, my instincts kicked in and hid away just before she looked up. ‘Close one’ I sighed to myself. As everything came back to me I hear her asking to go to the restroom, I followed in the vents, I could tell she heard me moving as she looked up at the vents above the mirror that I was in, I let out a calm hiss.

That was a bad idea, for she hurried to clean herself and then hurried back to class. I decided to wait to follow her after class. I took a risk and followed the vehicle that she got on to her home it seemed like, I go around the building and find a vent that I could fit in. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I come out of the vents in to what seems like a basement. Boxes of random things piled in a corner, while paint cans on shelves on the other side of the room. The smell is worse than the vents in the school. I look around to find a staircase and succeed in doing so. I make my way up to a fancy wood door and open it very carefully. I look around so I wont get caught trying to move throughout the house and see a women in the kitchen mumbling to herself about something, probably her daughter or something else important, I find the stairs and decide to fast crawl to them to go upstairs. Sniffing the air I try to find Amanda's scent, and to my favor her scent is coming from the door down the hall facing me. I open it ever so slowly however when I think it's at point to push open I immediately regret it for it makes the loudest sound from it being old. Amanda bolts up looking at the door, looking at me. Her eyes widened in fear. Before she could even let a sound out of her I whip my tail around her head and mouth so she couldn’t speak. I shut the door and come to her side, I can smell the waves of fear coming from her, it's disgusting but it’s because of me. I make a calm hiss to try to calm her down it backfires and she starts to cry and shake immensely. I grab her face gently, she closes her eyes, I wipe away her tears slowly and calmly. 

End


	3. Just a Dream

Amanda

I bolt awake to the sound of my door opening, I stare wide-eyed in fear at what I see; a black, four legged, dome head, tube like appendages on its back, alie- wait it looks exactly like the alien on my shirt! A fucking xenomorph, shit. I open my mouth to scream, but before I could, the creature wraps its tail around my head covering my mouth. "Mmpphh!?" Trying to scream instead my scream got muffled by its tail, it walks ~more like crawls~ its way to my side. Still staring wide-eyed in fear, it comes a bit closer to my face and lets out a hiss ~it sounded like a calming hiss but I was too terrified to really tell~ and I squeezed my eyes shut and start to cry and shake immensely, awaiting my death. A moment later expecting it to kill me, instead it gently grabs my face and slowly wipes away my tears. After a minute of just sitting there, I crack one of my eyes open to see what it's doing. When my vision becomes clear from being cloudy from my tears, I see it just sitting in front of me staring at me with its head tilted like a dog becoming curious at something. It slowly raises its….paw….hand? To its face, and places one of its finger over its lips, making the gesture to be….quiet I believe. I start to really realize that it's trying to say to be quiet, so I nod eagerly in agreement. I feel its tail relax and slowly untangle from my head, and right when I feel like I can speak, "Mo-Mmmmpphh!!" I try to yell but fail for the creature rewraps its tail around my head and mouth, even tighter than before. It now comes closer, hissing vigorously at me. I start to cry again and trying to say sorry but all that comes out is, "Mmph mmmph!!" It opens its mouth and another mouth-tongue like thing comes out and snaps at me, obviously letting me know I pissed it off. A minute later its huffing coming to a stop, it again tells me to be quiet using the same gesture. I slump my shoulders in defeat, looking down, I nod again slowly. It unwraps its tail completely from my face and becomes less tense. "P-please don't k-kill m-me," I squeak out. It slowly raises its hand to me to get my attention, it then points to itself 'I', then shakes its head 'no', then opens its mouth to let its second one come out and it points at it 'eat..?', lastly it points at me 'you', 'I no eat you....oh, I clear my throat, "You won't eat me?" I ask. It nods its head at me. I sigh and relax a bit. "Umm…. C-can you speak my language?" I ask, it shakes its head. I practically slap myself in my head, 'Stupid, thats why its pointed at things' "W-what do you w-want?" I ask, it puts its fingers under its chin looking like it's thinking of something then just shrugs. "O-okay um is there a w-way for me to-" I stop talking as it grabs my head and pulls me towards its forehead, a second later I grab my head for this immense pain shoots through my head, I open my mouth to let out a silent scream and pass out from it being too much.

Zero

Amanda grabs her head and opens her mouth but no sound comes out, then she goes limp and falls back onto her bed. I study her for a moment, and assume she just passed out from the pain, so I pull the blanket, that was halfway off the bed, up and over to cover her so she won't be cold, then I look around the room. Amanda's room looks like it's well organized and maintain, a desk on the left side of her bed with what seems to be a com-put-er along with other things. I look up around the ceiling and seem a small door for I believe an attic, 'perfect', I think to myself as I fist bump into the air. I've learned the 'fist bump' from watching humans, and they seem to do it when they are victorious or they find something they needed. I crawl over and up the wall to the small door, open it and go inside and close it. I immediately notice it is warm, which is good for my body can get cold easily. I find a comfortable spot to lay and coil myself into a ball and fall into a peaceful sleep that I haven't had in years.

Amanda

I wake up and rub the sleep from my eyes and then my memories from last night come back and I frantically look around for any evidence of last night and thankfully I don't, "Heh, it was just a dream," I say under my breath. "Man what a horrible dream, stupid brain trying to scare the shit outta me. I should probably let up on the horror movies for a while huh?" I say to no one really. I get out of bed and grab my clothes for to take a shower, 'Damnit, I forgot to take one last night' I scowl myself for forgetting something so simple. I hurry to take a shower since I don't want to be late on the second day of school even if it's Friday. I grab a T-shirt and some tight jeans and head downstairs for breakfast. "Mornin' mom! Whats for breakfast?" I ask. "Ah, hey there sweetie, today is bacon and garlic bread." 'Mmmmm garlic bread' "Yay! Thanks mom your the best, well anyways I have to head to the bus stop now, see ya later mom!" I tell her. "Hmm true don't want to be late on your second day now do ya?" She asks, "Nope!" I reply, as I head out the door and run to the bus stop and wait for the bus. 'I wonder what Chris will think about my dream, pfft he'll just think I fantasize about the Xenomorphs too much'

 

End


	4. Turns out it wasn't a Dream

Zero

I wake up, looking around I still see that I'm in the attic. 'Good' I think to myself. I decide that I should fine some food, so with food on my mind I open the door to go in Amanda's room, 'Shit I forgot to check if she is awake.' Fortunately I look around her room since I already had the door wide open and see no one is there. 'Phew, that was close. I should stop thinking with my stomach.' I climb down to the floor, open the door and make my way to the kitchen.

Amanda

"Hey Chris! You won't believe the dream I had last night." I say running up to Chris and hugging him. "Amanda must you do this? I missed you too….silly." Chris says as he ~awkwardly~ pats my head. "No but I want to so ya" I stick my tongue out at him. "Anyways listen i had this crazy dream last night wanna hear?" I ask, " Do I have a choice?" He asks back, "Nope, " i say as I go in detail of what happen as we walk to class.

Zero

"Hmmmmm where do they keep their meat?" I say aloud as I tap my chin. I open something that I believe is called a re-frig-er-ator, and take a look inside, 'Ooo what's this?' I see a handle and pull on it, and inside is 'Meatttt' Which I start to drool more so I grab a chunk of meat and basically inhale it. Since I've gotten some food I decide to go back to Amanda's room to look around more.

Amanda

"I'm telling ya, I was terrified!" I say to Chris, "Ya? Well I'm telling you that you fantasize about the Xenomorphs too much, they're in their containment camp, there's no way one of them escaped." He says back. "True, but you never know, they are VERY intelligent." I say back as we come to where we have to split up to go to our classes. "Sure whatever you say, Ill see ya later Amanda." Chris says, "See ya later…..ya nerd!" I tease him. He pops a middle finger at me as he walks away and I chuckle to myself. 'Heh he makes it too easy to pick on him' I walk into class and get into my seat, look up and shudder at the memory of what happened yesterday and having to go to the bathroom. Worst first school day ever, I put the thought aside and focus on the lecture that the teacher is giving.

~Time skip 8 hours~

Zero

After putting back the third book I've read, I walk over to Amanda's desk that has the computer on it. I have no idea how it works so I look to the side and see a picture of a younger Amanda ~She looks so adorable~ and I believe her father ~Who looks like a man that would kick anyone's ass if they got near Amanda~ just thinking about that makes me chuckle a little- right at that moment I hear the bedroom door open and spin around on my heels to look at- Amanda, shit. 

Amanda

"Ah finally school is over, welp time to head home, I wonder what I'm going to do since mom texted me that she was gonna be home late." I say to myself, that's when someone grabs my shoulders and yells "Rawr!" "AHHHHHH!" I scream, and jump 10 feet away and look back "Chris you son of a bitch! You scared the shit outta me!" I yell in frustration as my face goes red. "Hahahahaha! Ah that was amazing!" He says as he wipes away a tear. "Amazing my ass! Well I do have a nice ass but still! That was horrible!" I snap at him. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry…" He says back, "Good yo-" I try to say but Chris cuts me off saying "Not!" As he runs off to get on his bus. "That bastard!" I say grinding my teeth. I hop on my bus and sit down with a frustrated huff. 'I do have to admit, no matter how bad I don't want to, but he did get me good...damnit' I step off the bus to go to my door and unlock it and step inside. I go to the fridge to get a drink and notice that there's water on the ground in front of it, "Guess mom spilled some water and didn't notice" I think aloud as I bend down to clean it up. After I clean up the water I open the fridge and grab the gallon of tea and pour myself a cup. I put the tea back, grab my cup and take a swig, after I'm done I put the cup in the dishwasher to wash later. I walk upstairs and to my bedroom door and I open it to see the creature from my drea- no last night standing by my desk staring at me. I scream, "HOLY SH"

 

End


	5. A New Friend

Zero

"HOLY SHIT!" Amanda yells, I panic and quickly run to her and wrap my tail up around her chest and over her mouth to keep her quiet. "I won't hurt you Amanda, please be quiet, I don't want to go back to the camp!" I speak quickly, and I can immediately see the fear and confusion on her face. "Mmmmph?!" She tries to speak, "Ill unwrap my tail but you better be quiet understood?" I speak with venom in my voice, her eyes go wide in fear and look to be on the verge of tears, but she still nods slowly. "Good girl~" I purr to try to calm her down, it slightly works as I feel her become slightly less tense. "U-um how come I c-can understand you n-now?" She says, her voice dripping with fear. "Remember last night? When I put our foreheads together and you passed out?" I ask, "O-oh yeah I-I do, then how do you know m-my name?" She asks, "I remember your teacher calling out your name in class, that's how I know" I reply, I can see her connecting the dots. "T-then were you the one who dripped salvia on me and hissed at me in the bathroom?" She asks, I sigh and respond with "Yes, sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." "Oh, can I ask what else was mixed with your saliva then?" I freeze, of course she had to ask that, "Um I believe it was some dust or something that was in the vent with me.....sorry" I lie, but luckily she accepts it. "Okay then um why d-did yo-" I cut her off "Look, I told you last night that I won't harm you there's no need for you to be scared, I promise." I reassure her. "Right… then can you tell me why you came here?" She asks again, "I saw you and felt a strange connect to you like I've seen you before and so I followed you, and if you're wondering how, it's because I escaped the camp with the help from my mother" I say the last part looking down, with sadness and in a quiet tone. "Oh, w-who is your mother?" She asks nervously, "The queen" I say in a causal voice, I see her gulp for hearing the word 'Queen'. "I see, um where did you go when I passed out? You weren't in my room this morning." I simply point to the small attic door and she turns around. Her face has the expression of 'Ah, okay then'

Amanda

I turn back around to face him? I think, it sounds male, and I see that he's now sitting on my bed, feeling how soft it is, I do love my soft beds, "H-hey I have another question, if you don't mind, but are you male or f-female?" I ask nervously, and he looks at me with his head tilted, "Pffft haha really? That's what you want to know? I expected something else, ohh that's funny, can't you tell by my voice?" He says laughing. My face must be red as a tomato from embarrassment for the fact I can feel it and 'he' starts to laugh even harder than before. "S-sorry" I say quietly, coming down from his laughter he responds "Wha? Oh no your fine it's just...it was funny, but also I see that you've relaxed more now, are you start to be comfortable around this old xenomorph eh? Wel-" I cut him off by giggling and saying "Old xenomorph? Just how 'old' are you?" "Well if you didn't cut me off with that giggling of yours I would have said I'm not that old only 20 human years which are the same for my species years..if that makes sense." He says as he chuckles a little bit. "Oh your only 2 years older than me then cool" I can already see his look of surprise from what I said, "What?" I ask. "Really?" He says with a hint of excitement, "Ya I'm only 18 but my birthday is like a month away." I tell him as I rub my arm up and down. "So how was…. School was it?" He asks, " Ya school, it was um it was normal as it could get." I answer his question. "Oh, I knew that" he says while rubbing the back of his neck that's full of bumps that look like the back of a spine, to which I look over his body, which is pretty cool, yet muscular. "Whoa! Your body is actually pretty cool looking now that I actually got a look at it." I blurt out without realizing, to which my face starts becoming heated. "Really? My body looks good? T-thanks I guess" he says shyly, I look down from feeling embarrassed and that backfires completely for my eyes land on his crotch and- I wonder how big he -'Stop that you stupid mind, aghh' I then quickly tighten my grip on my bag and fast walk to my desk to put it down and get my homework out so I could distract my mind from- wait I don't even know his name. "H-hey um what's your name? I don't know yours and you know mind so I was just...yeah" I ask, "Ohh yeah, my name is Zero." He says quickly. "Zero" I say under my breath, "Nice name Zero, now if you'll excuse me I have to get my homework done." "Sure go ahead, I think Ima head in for tonight" he says as I hear him starting to crawl up the wall, "Hey Amanda?" I turn my head to see him stare at me, "What's up?" I ask, "Thanks, for not turning me in" "Well thanks for not killing me so I'd say we're even." I joke, to which he huffs in annoyance and climbs into the attack. 'Okayyy then, seems he doesn't like that, he must not like to attack people then'

 

End


	6. Bad Morning

Amanda

I slowly open my eyes and take a glance around, since it was Saturday I could sleep in a bit more and enjoy the warmth of my pillow on my back…..wait I don't have a long pillow that's ever warm! I try to sit up but fail due to a arm over my stomach, "What the?" I say aloud. I instead turn over and see- Zero?! "Zero what the hell are you doing?!" I whisper yell at him while shaking him awake. "Hmm? Oh shit!"

Zero

I wake up in the attic feeling a bit hungry. I make my way out of the attic, staying quiet to not wake Amanda, I make it to the stairs and into the kitchen to look around for something to eat. I find a can of peaches, open it, and take some out. I open my maw to let my inner jaw come out and eat the peaches one by one. Once done I go back upstairs into Amanda's room as exhaustion from everything that has happened takes over, I go to the nearest form of heat, and fall asleep.

~Time skip to Amanda wakes up zero~

I slowly wake up to someone shaking my shoulder, "Hmm? Oh shit!" I yelled with adrenaline starting to flood my system, as I hop out of her bed, and trip on something that's on the floor. Thud! I let a hiss and a growl mixed out from falling flat on my ass. "Pffft! Are you o-okay?" Amanda asks while giggling her ass off. I let out a annoyed huff, "As okay as an alien falling on their ass could be, ya" I joke sarcastically, to which she starts full on laughing. I decide to give up and just smile as best I could, given my sharp teeth. "Oh that was funny, but Zero why were you sleeping in my bed, w-with your arm over me?" She asks nervously, coming down from her laughter to her face becoming red. I stare blankly at her, "Um I...I didn't mean to l-last night I came out for a snack and when I came back I was really exhausted and naturally I look for heat so I-I must've crawled into bed and wanting heat I cuddled up to you…...sorry" I tell her nervously. "O-oh, it's okay then" Amanda says, "R-really?" "Ya, I mean it's just instinct so really it's fine" she reassures me. "Amanda sweetie?" Me and Amanda both freeze, her with her eyes wide opened, "Everything okay in there?" Amanda's mom asks as she starts to open the door. I panic and dive under the bed just before her mom opens the door all the way, "M-mom w-wait a minute!" Amanda quickly yells.

Amanda

"M-mom w-wait a minute!" I quickly yell at my mom, "Wha what's wrong?" My mother asks. I freeze and quickly glance back and luckily Zero is gone 'Phew' "N-nothing mom, I was just changing" I lie. "Oh...oh, is it your time of the month? Did run out of tampons?" My mom asks, immediately my face goes bright red "W-w-what?! N-no! That's not the p-problem!" I stutter out. "O-okay then, just let me know and I'll take you to your favorite ice cream shop alright?" Mother asks, "S-sure! I have to d-do some homework could you go your distracting me?" I ask her. "Okay I'll go just holler if ya need me" she says as she walks out and closes my bedroom door. I slump onto my bed in absolute embarrassment……'Wait! Zero is still under the bed!....Oh god he heard everything' I steel my nerves and peek under the bed "Z-Zero?" I squeak out as a whisper, "Ya?" "You can come out now," I tell him. "Okay" he says as he climbs out from my bed. "Hi" I say, "Why hello" he says in a funny tone, to which I giggle a little bit. "Sooooo um…...what's is "is it the time of the month?" He asks, my jaw drops, and for the millionth time my face goes bright red. "*cough* "Um it-it's uh it's when a woman at a certain time of the month- you know what why don't I just look it up and you read about it yeah?" I say to him flustered. 

Zero

"Sooooo um…...what's is "is it the time of the month?" I ask, and I see that her jaw drops open. "Um it-it's uh it's when a woman at a certain time of the month- you know what why don't I just look it up and you read about it yeah?" She says flustered. "O-okay then, just forget it then, I didn't mean to overwhelm you." I tell her. "It's okay. I was just surprised is all." She reassures me. 'She's so adorable when flustered' *grrrrrrr* Amanda's eyes go wide, "Ummm are you hungry Zero?" She asks. "Uh it seems so, could you go down and get me something to eat? Perhaps some type of meat or a can of peaches?" I ask sheepishly. She smiles brightly at me, "Sure!" 

Amanda

I walk down stairs to get some food for Zero, I check to make sure my mom isn't in the kitchen before going walking in. 'Phew, I really don't want to have the aftermath conversation from earlier' I look through the cabinets and find a can a peaches 'Bingo!' I grab the can and b-line it upstairs. "Zero, here you g-" I say but cut myself off at what I see "O-oh my god! Z-Zero! What are you doing!?" I say as I cover my eyes. 'He's so big- no don't think about that!' "Uh- S-s-sorry! I can't control it!......I'll be back…" he says in a panic voice as he crawls into the attic quickly. "Oh my god, what just happened?" I say aloud, 'How is he so big, and what was at the base- agh stop it mind. Why do I get so flustered around him? Even if he's an alien- Xenomorph, he's nice and makes me laugh, ugh I guess I really do need to talk with mom about something.

 

End


	7. The Truth

Zero

"Ahh~" *Grunts* "Amanda~" I say as I plea- "Zero, here you g-" Amanda says opening the door but stops herself, 'Shit!' "O-oh my god! Z-Zero! What are you doing!?" She says as she covers her eyes with her hands. "Uh- S-s-sorry! I can't control it!......I'll be back…" I say in a panic state as I crawl into the attic quickly. 'F-FUCK!!' I internally scream as I punch a support beam. 'She drives me fucking crazy, and she doesn't even know it!' I look down and notice my dick is going back into my sheathe, 'Good to know I don't have to take care of you now….shit, how am I ever gonna face her again?'

Amanda

~Time skip 5 hours~

"Um m-mom you in there?" I say as I knock on the door to my moms room. "Yes sweetie, just watching a movie." She says through the door. I open the door and she pauses the movie and looks to me and asks "Anything wrong?" "N-no I just had a question. Um what does it mean when you get flustered a lot when your around someone?" I ask and in that instant my mom face brightens into a smile and her eyes give off a glimmer of hope and happiness...oh no. "Who's the lucky man? What's he like? What's his name? Where does he live?" She asks a billzilion questions. "U-uh...um" I stutter. "Oh you don't know, Amanda sweetie your in love" My mom says. "W-wait w-what, no! It-it's not like that! Zero just a nice guy who makes me laugh and feel happy." When I finish my moms face is in a neutral face. "What was the name of this 'guy'?" She asks. "Zero why?" My moms face turns into a slight smile. "Where you hiding him?"

Zero

'I can't face her…. I have to get out of here...I-I'll find some other place to stay..' I think to myself as I crawl out of the attic and walk to a window. "Goodbye Amanda" I say as I crawl out into the night.

Amanda

"W-what do you mean?" I ask, "Don't play dumb, where is Zero?" She asks again. "At home right now?" I say uncertain. "Amanda I know he's in the hous- the attic!" She says as she hops out of her bed and walks past me. "M-mom! Where are you going?" I frantically ask. "Your room" She states and runs up stairs. I run after her, but by the time I'm up the stairs she's standing still in front of my door. "M-mom what is it?" I say as I walk around her and freeze. My window is open. I put a chair to my wall under the door to the attic and open it to climb in. "Z-Zero! You in here?!" I ask, starting to panic, looking around and seeing nothing. I eyes start to water and I just start fully crying. "Amanda?" My mom calls, all I can let out is sobs. "H-H-He *sobs* l-left" I sutter through sobs. "Oh sweetie, maybe he needed some air or something" She tries reassure me. "I h-have to go find him!" I say getting myself together. "Amanda it's late-" She starts to say but I cut her off, "Your right, I'm in love with him. I won't let him go, it already hurts to know that he left." I grab my jacket, phone, and a flashlight. Right before I leave my mom grabs my shoulder, "You can't stop me so do-" "I know, your my daughter, just….just be safe okay?" She asks, "Y-Ya, of course." I tell her. "Try to be back before midnight" She says as I walk down the stairs. 

~Time skip 2 hours~

"Zero! Where are you?" I yell out walking down the street. "Zero where a- Hey! Let go of me! Hel-Mmmmpph!" I yell but grabbed and a hand covers my mouth. "Hey sweet cheeks, why don't you join us, and we can have some fun ya?" Some creep says in a disgusting voice, and my heart sinks and I go pale for I look around and see 2 other men follow as I'm dragged into an alley. 'Zero where are you? P-please help me' I desperately say over n' over in my head, as I start to cry. "Awww look we got ourselves a crying one, you know, only the virgins cry as hard as you're leaking. And I love the virgins~" He purrs the last part and I shiver in disgust and fear, as my eyes go wide. He brings out a switchblade, leans close, and whispers into my ear, "Stand still now sweet cheeks, don't want to hurt that sexy body n' face now….do we?" I slam my forehead against his and he slaps my face. "Bitch! You shouldn't have done that" He says and starts to unzip my jacket and yanks it off me, just as he goes to cut my shirt, we hear a ferocious growl. We all freeze and look over to our right. 'Zero!'

Zero

'Stupid, stupid." I think as I'm jumping tree from tree and stop when I hear "Zero! Where are you?" a good ways away. 'No way' and I hear it again, "Zero where a- Hey! Let go of me! Hel-" 'Amanda!' I full speed sprint on all fours to where the voice came from. I get to the street that I heard Amanda's voice from, stop, and sniff the air to catch her scent. I follow it, smelling 3 other human males mixed with hers. I turn to go into an alley and freeze in pure anger at what I see. 'I'm going to break every single bone they have for hurting my Amanda' I let out a deadly, ferocious growl. They all freeze and look at me, the men's eyes are wide in terror while Amanda's are full of hope and relief. I pounce at the closest person, wrapping my tail around their arm and breaking the bone in half, he screams in pain and goes silent as I slam him into the wall, I then crawl along the wall and jump onto the next. I grab his arms with my hand, while my tail goes between his legs far enough so my blade won't do anything as I ram my tail up and make contact with his crotch, crushing what he now doesn't have. I then pull his arms out of their sockets and throw him to the wall. I turn to the last guy, I quickly take a glance at Amanda, my blood boils even hotter, from seeing the red handprint on her face. I let out a deadly screech as I launched at the last guy. I grab him by the throat and lift him up off the ground. I let out another growl threatening his life. 'No I won't kill no matter how bad they deserve it.' I settle for slicing his stomach and chest, deep enough to hurt and bleed a little but not enough for him to die, I then knock him out by slamming him onto the ground. 

End


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a Title sorry...
> 
> Also sorry that this one is a bit shorter.

Amanda

After Zero throws the second guy into the wall he turns to the guy a few feet away from me then he looked like he took a glance at me then back to the guy. Zero let out a deadly screech as he launched at the guy, once Zero got to him he grab the guy's throat and lifted him off the ground and stood there for a moment then decided to slice the guy's chest and stomach with the blade on his tail, and finished the guy off by slamming him into the ground. 'Damnnn that...that was really hot' Zero turns to me, walks up and stands there in silence. "Z-Zero-" I try to speak but I'm cut off my him pinning me to the wall with one hand on the wall, the other on the side of my stomach, and his tail wrapped around my waist. After a moment he speaks, "Amanda~ You have no idea what you do to me~" He purrs in a husky voice, which makes heat swirl around deep in my stomach. I accidentally let out a quiet moan, to which he responds by letting out a possessive growl, which stirs me on more. I can already feel myself getting wet, wanting.. "Not...here" I reluctantly say to him. "Sorry" He says, his voice again being husky, as he lets go of me and backs off a few feet. "I should get you home.." "Y-Ya…" I say breathing out.

Zero

I back off of her, now that I'm in my right mind I start to fully smell her arousal, "I should get you home.." I say in a husky voice. "Y-Ya…" She says as she breathes out. I then wrap a arm around her and tell her to hang on. I then take off to her house. I reach her house and walk up to her door, and just as she's about to open the door, it opens, and behind the door is her mom looking shocked at the state her daughter is in. "Amanda! What happened?!" She asks frantically. I freeze and look to Amanda, she looks up at me, "She figured it out, it's okay." She reassures me. I relax and bring her inside to set her on the couch. I then crawl up next to her and coil in onto myself, and let out a low but calming purr to try to get Amanda relax and thankfully it does for I feel her slump more into the couch as her muscles relax. "I told you you stay safe" Her mom says. "I-I know but when I was calling out for Zero these guys grabbed me and drug me into an alley. M-Mom they w-were gonna r-rape me!" Amanda says in fear from recalling what happened. I untangle from myself to pull Amanda into a hug to comfort her and try to calm her down. I could tell it worked as she melts into me and lets out a happy sigh. "B-But then Zero came and saved me from them, no he didn't kill them but I think he wanted to." She tells her mom, to which I growl in agreement. "Well that's what happens when you mess with someone's mate" Her mom says in a matter of fact tone. Amanda tenses up, "W-What? Someone's m-mate?" She asks while stuttering. "Oh? Has he not claimed you as his mate yet?" Shes asks, Amanda shakes her head, "At least for his species, they claim the one they love." I then nuzzle my face into Amanda's neck and purr. Amanda turns to look at me and asks "You were gonna claim me?" I hesitate for a moment, thinking I might scare her off, but nod. Her mouth forms an "Oh" "Zero how's Jules, your mother?" Amanda's mom says as she looks at me. "You k-know my mom?" I say surprised and forgetting that her mom couldn't hear me, but even more surprised when she speaks to me "Yes, when you were a little one. Jumping about, and being silly." Amanda lifts her hand to her mouth to hold back a laugh. Then an old memory plays in my head. "E-Ellen?" I ask with uncertainty. "Hi Zero, it's been a long time hasn't it."

 

End


	9. The Start of a New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning: Smut at the end of the Chapter~

Amanda

'My mom knows Zero from when he was young, what the hell?" "W-Wait you know him and his mom from when he was young?" I say trying to process it all. "Yes a long time ago but yes. Before they were put into a camp, though the camp was mine and his mother's idea." My mom says. "W-What? Are you saying that you and my mother came up with the idea of that hell?!" Zero says raising his voice, anger in his voice. I squeeze his arm to try to get him to relax, to which he nuzzles my face and neck and I lean into him, while he lets out a low purr. 'God, I love his purr' “Not what it is today, we had different plans for it, however…. The government found out about our plans, though they didn’t know Jules was the heh queen, they took them and changed them to what they wanted. When they were done they built the camp and they made all the Xenomorphs move into it, though secretly I had to plead with your mom to get everyone in the camp and I would figure something out. That was fifteen years ago, and I haven’t found a way to get the government to make the camp better, but maybe you two can.” My mom explains. “H-How would we be able to do anything?” I ask. “Through y’alls love for one another, plus you are dating the next King of the Xenomorphs.” She says. I look up to Zero and smile innocently and say “Am I your princess?” My mom lets out a muffled laugh and Zero looks at me and he looks like he’s forming a smirk. “No” he says, my face falls, “You’re my beautiful queen” as he nuzzles against my face. I turn red and punch him lightly, “That was mean and you know it” I say, while he stills has a smirk on his face. I was about to say something but Zero starts to tickle me mercilessly, “Hehehe HAHA St-Stop!” I say as I giggle and laugh, “N-No more! Please!” I beg. He stops but keeps a firm grip on my sides and leans down to my face, “That’s better, you look even better with that beautiful smile of yours.” I look away from him, my face turning red along with my ears. ‘That was so sweet of him, ugh I can’t even stay mad at him for more than a minute’ “You two are adorable” My mom blurts out. “M-Mom!” I squeak out. “Nah, just her.” Zero says, “Zero…” I whisper, as I try to hide my extremely red face with a pillow but fail when Zero plucks it from my hands. “H-Hey!” I yell out. “So are you saying that we show the world of what’s capable to happen if given the chance?” Zero asks as he turns to look at my mom. “Yes but first we are going to have to get people to change their views on your kind.” As my mom says that we hear the doorbell go off. “Zero hide!” I whisper at him, he goes up stairs into my room, and my mom goes to open the door. “Hello Ms. Ripley, I’m Police Officer Ed Lane and this is Sgt. Gregory Parker, a hour and a half ago we found three men beaten in an alleyway. We also found this jacket that has, I believe your daughters name on the tag.” the man says, I freeze in fear. “Oh, yes that belongs to my daughter.” My mom says to him. “Is your daughter here? And is she okay?” The other officer asks. “Yes she’s okay, she’s in the living room right now, she got here a few minutes ago and was telling me what happen. We were just about to call the cops.” My mom tells them. “May we speak to your daughter? Just to ask a few questions is all.” They ask. “Sure, please come inside.” My mom says as she lets them in. I’m still sitting on the couch when the 2 police officers walk in, “Hello Amanda I’m Sgt. Gregory Parker and this is Officer Ed Lane, is it okay if we ask you what happened?” They ask me and I nod. “Okay so can you tell us how it started?” “Well I went out to look for someone that went out for some air and to clear their head, and I got grabbed by one of them. They drug me into the alley and was telling me things, I slammed my head against the one who was hold me and in turned slapped me and took my jacket off me and was going to cut my shirt off” I explain to them, “Going to?” Sgt. Gregory asks, “Yes going to, but then Z- someone came into view and beat them up, made sure I was okay and left.” I say, catching myself before I said Zero’s name. “Okay, do you know what they looked like?” Officer Ed asks, “Why are you going to arrest the one who saved me from getting raped?” I said getting nervous. “No, we just want a statement from him and other things, the last thing we want to do is arrest him for saving someone.” “Do you know him and where he is?” The other asks. “If I tell you you’ll just arrest him anyways” I say looking at mom becoming scared for what will happen to Zero if they find him. “Why would we do that?” ‘Well they don’t know that he’s here and me and mom could convince them that he lives somewhere else’ “He’s….he’s a Xenomorph” I say cautiously, and their faces look to be of disbelief. “Are you sure? They’re all in the camp” “Not him, he made it out and tonight he saved me from people that would’ve done something worse, plus he’s friendly, and he spoke to me.” “The-They can speak?” One asks, “Yes, but they have to make a connection or the person has to be willing to listen, otherwise they can perfectly understand us, and they’re extremely intelligent.” I tell them. “That can’t be true, no way” Officer Ed says, “It could be true, you never know, all we have done is torment them in that damn camp.” Sgt Gregory says. “If you promise you won’t take him away or hurt him I’ll get him to come here, I promise he won’t hurt you.” I tell them. “We...We are willing to take the risk but how do you know for sure?” Ed asks, “Because she’s dating him” My mom blurts out. Their jaw drops open in shock, “Mom!” I yell. “What they were gonna find out anyway, plus that way when he gets protective of you, they’ll know why.” My mom states. I grumble a bit, but give in. “Fine, Zero! Come here please!” I yell out. We all hear a thunk from up stairs, ‘Did he fall out of the attic?’ I ask to myself, and in a few seconds I see Zero coming down the stairs.

Zero

“Fine, Zero! Come here please!” Amanda calls to me, I start to crawl out of the attic but my foot slipped and I fell down onto the floor, *Thunk!* I quickly get up and go to the stairs. I walk down them and in the living room Ellen and Amanda are there but there's also 2 people who look like police officers, I let out a warning hiss towards them. “Zero calm down they won’t touch you. Now come sit next to me I’m cold.” Amanda says looking at me, while patting the couch seat next to her. I grunt in response, “Did you just grunt at me?” She asks, “A- Sorry Amanda” I say. “That’s what I thought, now sit.” ‘Why is she so bossy now, is she trying to put up a strong front in front of other people?’ I sit down next to her and she crawls into my lap, leans into me and she lets out a content sigh. The police officers faces have a look of surprise and shock on them.  
“S-So how does he make it where he can talk to us?” Sgt. Gregory asks. I set Amanda to the side, get up, and walk over to them slowly. I lean close to them and do what I did with Amanda the first night, though now that I can take more time their mind won’t hurt as much and pass out.  
Amanda looks at me confused, “Why didn’t they have a really bad headache and pass out like I did?” She asks. I shrug sitting down, pulling her back into my lap, and tell her “Cause you were panicking and I had to do it fast.” The officers jaws drop again and one of them speaks and asks, “Oh lord, he really can speak, b-but how?” “I can set a talking connection- like thing and it lets them understand me and any other Xenomorph. Also if I have to I can set many more at a time being far away but it takes a good amount of energy outta me.” I explain to them, “Another thing, yes I did beat those men in the alleyway, however, I only did it because they were gonna hurt Amanda. I’ve decided that I want to try to convince all humans that we are no longer a threat, just simply want to live in peace, also we no longer need humans as ‘hosts’ any more, we now give birth to the young, for that’s how I was born from my mother. Yes, to a possible question, she’s alive but in the camp still.” “Can we ask who your mother is?” One of them asks, “The Queen of the Xenomorphs” Amanda tells them for me. “Yes, my mother is the Queen and with that that means that I am the next King.” I tell them, “Do you know about who thought of the idea for the ‘camp’?” I ask. They nod and both say “The government.” I shake my head and say, “No, that is wrong, Amanda’s mother” I point to Ellen, “and my mother are the ones who originally thought of the camp, however, the government took the plans from Ellen and changed them to fit their needs at the time.” “Oh, we did not know that.” Officer Ed says. “Yes, well I wonder what else your ‘government’ has lied to you about.” I say to them bitterly. “Zero, there’s no need to get angry now.” Amanda tells me, “Sorry” I tell her, to which she just smiles up at me and I let out a purr. “I have an idea” Amanda’s mom says, to which we all look at her, “Why don’t we let Zero go to school, world events, et cetera, and see how things go? Of course police officers, including yourselves can be on site at all times, but I promise you won’t he won’t be a threat.” She proposes. “Hmmm yes, that could work we would just have to convince our supervisors to let us make this plan work.” Sgt. Gregory points out. “I will go with you to your supervisors-” I try to say but cut off by Amanda, “N-No! Zero you can’t they’ll take you away before you can even speak!” “Amanda, I have to, nothing will happen if I don’t go.” I try to reason, “B-But-” “He’s right sweetie” Ellen says cutting her daughter off, Amanda gives in, not being able to do anything. I nuzzle and purr to try to calm her nerves. “Thanks Zero…” She whispers to me, I response I tighten my grip around her and wrap my tail down her leg, and she relaxes completely. “Can I ask if we can do this tomorrow incase things go bad? I don’t want my last memory of Zero getting into a car and never coming back.” Amanda asks, “Sure, no problem.” Both officers reassure her, with that they leave. “Phewww” Ellen says. “Long night ya?” I laugh while Amanda just giggles. Me and Amanda decide to head to bed from being becoming exhausted with everything that's happened. Amanda crawls into bed and I crawl in beside her and wrap my arm around her. She looks at me and says “Hey handsome~ Do you want to continue what we started earlier~” She purrs into my ear seductively as she rubs my crotch. I growl huskily and possessively at her as my dick starts to grow. She then turns me on to my back and climbs on to me, straddling me with those amazing legs. I let out a hungry and lustful growl. “Mmmmmmm” She says, looking down at my dick, taking it into her hands and slowly pumping her hands up and down my shaft. I buckle my hips up, wanting to feel more. With one hand still stroking me, she uses her other hand to start taking off her clothes. 

Amanda

I decide it's better to just stand up to take my clothes off. Zero lets out a whimper when I stand up and back away a few feet. I slowly take off my clothes letting him enjoy the show. I see now that his dick is rock hard and standing up straight, while he’s looking at me, studying my body. “Like something you see~?” I ask seductively, wiggling my ass at him, “Yessss~” He purrs, I feel myself getting even wetter at his purring. I then get on all fours and crawl to him, making sure to sway my hips. I climb up to where my face is right in front of his raging dick, wanting to have the release it desires. “Ready~?” I ask, and he responds by growling loudly. ‘It’s time to have a taste’ I grab his dick with my hand, lean close, and licking up his shaft all the way to the tip. I then lick around the tip 2 times then I take him into my mouth and start bobbing my head up and down, sucking him fully. I then decide to go down as far as possible, ‘Holy shit! I can feel him in my throat!’ then back to bobbing up and down. I use my tongue licking him all around, I take his dick out of my mouth, it leaving with a loud ‘pop’, to catch my breath, still stroking him. Just as I’m about to go back down on him he stops me, “Everything okay babe?” I ask him, not realizing that I called him ‘Babe’, “Y-Ya, everything is great beautiful” he says, “Just, your mouth isn’t where I’m wanting to finish.” I lick my lips and before I could move, he wraps his tail around my stomach and brings me up to him, sitting me on his lap. “You can lead, it’s your first time.” He says, and I nod. His tail loosens its grip but doesn’t unwrap completely. I lift myself up, grab his rock hard dick, and move it where it’s kissing my dripping entrance. I suck in a breath and slowly go down on him. “Ahh~! Mmmm~!” I moan out, not feeling the pain from him breaking my hymen, ‘Oh my god he’s so big, and he’s already hitting so deep and I’m only a little bit more than half way!’ He grunts as I slide down him, and lets out a moan when I hit the knot at the bottom of his dick. ‘Holy shit he actually has a knot’ “Ahh~ Zero your so big.” I tell him, and he just grunts in response. ‘Seems I’m overloading his senses….good, I want him to feel amazing as he is making me feel amazing’ I slowly set the pace by moving up and down on him, the pressure building up in me. Not long after, “AHHHH!” I yell out as I hit my first orgasm, and clench down onto him. ‘Holy shit, that was amazing’ It seems me cumming set something off in Zero, for he grabs me and flips me on the bed, with my face down and ass up. He starts ramming me hard from behind and it feels absolutely amazing. “Fa-faster! Please!” I beg, and he growls as he grants my wish. “Ahh~!” I moan, “MMMMM~!” ‘He feels so good~’ I start panting from not being able to keep up. “MMMMMMMM!!!!” I moan loudly as I cum a second time, “Ahh-Haa-mmm~” I moan as I ride out my orgasm. Apparently Zero isn’t done for he flips be over on to my back and starts ramming into me harder from before. I can already feel my next orgasm building up again. “You’re so amazing~” he grunts out in a husky voice, which makes me feel even hotter, while he pounds hard into me. I can feel him twitching as he starts to pick up speed then just as fast as he went he reels back, and thrusts forward in a swift hard motion, “MMMM AHHH!!!” I scream as he pushes with all his might as he forces his knot into me, his dick entering my womb and he leans down biting down hard on the spot between my neck and shoulder, as he pours his thick, hot seed into me, and for the third time I cum hard, clenching tightly around him. “Haaaa- Mmm, Zero that was amazing, you’re amazing.” I say panting, he lets go of my shoulder that he has in his teeth, wipes off the blood, then nuzzles his face into my neck and lets out a purr. “I may be amazing- haa- but you’re beyond amazing” He pants out, ‘He’s so sweet’ “ Why thank you handsome” I say to him. I try to move but can’t, I look down and see that his knot hasn’t gone down yet. “Give it a few minutes” He says answering me without me having to ask. “But in the meantime why don’t we just cuddle ya?” He asks, “M’kay” I say as I cuddle up as close as I can get to stay warm from his body heat. Exhaustion takes over the both of us and we fall asleep while I’m being held by him.

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows where I got the names for the Police Officers let me know!


	10. Wrong Choice for the Right Thing

Zero

I wake up to Amanda being in my arms, then the memories of last night come flying through my mind. ‘I can’t believe we did it, and I was so rough with her...shit I’ll have to apologize, but I’ll have to do it later, I gotta get up before the police get here.’ I wrap my arms from her carefully to not wake her, I pull the blanket up and over her, go to her drawer and pick some clothes for her and set them on the bed. I put my face to her forehead, and say “I’ll be back for you beautiful” with that I head down stairs. “Ahem” I her behind me, I turn around to see Ellen standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “Yes?” I ask her. “After what you did with Amanda last night your just gonna leave?” She asks. “Uh- oh.. Look I don’t want to really, but I have to be ready for when the police get here, which they could be here any moment, I’m doing this for her, so she can be safe with me and not have to worry about anything….Could you tell her something for me when she gets up?” I ask her, “I….I guess” She says sighing. “Tell her that I love her and will be back before she know it.” Right when I said that someone knocks lightly on the door. “I have to go, if…..if something goes bad, please comfort her to the best of your ability for me.” I say as I open the door and come face to face with Officer Ed Lane, “Mornin’ sir, I’m ready whenever y’all are.” “Ahem, yes will you be getting in the car?” He asks, “I can travel through the trees don’t worry about it.” I tell him. The officer then turns to Ellen and tells her good morning and where we will be if they need to come. I follow them outside and get into the trees and follow them to where they needed to go. They stop at a tall lookin building, I jump onto the ground next to the car and they get out. “If you will follow me and Sgt. Gregory, we’ll take you to our destination.” The say looking at me, I nod in response. I walk, standing up straight, with them to the door, I have to duck slightly not to hit my head, when I get inside everyone freezes and looks at me. I look to the officers to my side, “Everyone it’s okay, Zero here is not a threat, he just wishes to talk to our supervisors is all.” Sgt. Gregory says trying to reassure everyone. “Seems like I’ll be using some energy then...great’ I stand still focusing on everyone in the room and create the connection with them to understand me. “Everyone, Sgt. Gregory is telling the truth, I wish no harm to anyone. I only wish to create peace between each other is all.” I speak in a level but stern and deep voice. Everyone gasps and slowly nods and continues with their business. ‘Phew’ I sigh. “Nicely done Zero” Ed says, “Heh, thanks” I say to him. I then follow them into an elevator that goes up to the 20th floor, we go down a hall, take some rights and lefts and come across two doors. “Wait here first, I need to get their attention first, I’ll call you in when it’s time, alright?” Sgt. Gregory asks me, I just nod. He goes in and starts talking to people, I then turn to Ed and decide to have a friendly chat with him. “So Officer Ed, how long ya had this job?” I ask him, “Hmmm a good couple of years, why?” He asks. “No reason, just wonderin’” I tell him, “Anything you wanna ask me?” I ask as I lean on the wall and fold my arms on my chest. “How did you get out and why? If you don’t mind me asking.” He asks, I shake my head and tell him “No, I don’t mind. I got out with the help of my mother, and why? Well that’s because y’all started getting confidence and people would come in and torture us some way. My mom didn’t want that to happen to me so with help from a few others she got me out, and I hid in a schools venting system for a good while, and no I didn’t hurt anyone the whole time I was out except for the ones who were gonna hurt Amanda.” I explain to him. “Hmmm, alright.” He says. “Alright Zero come on in!” I hear through the door, I look to Ed and he nods and opens the door for me. I walk in, Ed behind me, and all eyes lock on to me wide-eyed. “Talk about stage fright, ya?” I joke, Ed and Greg laugh a little bit. “What are you laugh at Sgt?” Someone asks. “Something that Zero said sir.” He explains, everyone looked shocked, “If you’ll allow him, he’ll make it to where you can understand him, and will talk to you about some things.” They nod, and look at me, to which I focus on them and start setting the connections. “Hello, as you heard my name is Zero, how is everyone this morning?” I ask, everyone’s face goes shocked like again then go back to normal in a few seconds, “We are fine, thank you...Zero” A women says. “Please do not fear me, I only wish for peace between our kind.” I reassure them, “That’s why I have come here with Officer Ed and Sgt. Gregory today.” “And how would you get this ‘peace’ to work?” Someone else asks. “For starters we no longer need hosts for our young, women of my species give birth as a human women would.” I start explaining, “Secondly the plans for the camp, my mother along with my mate’s mother came up with them. Now all we wish is to be free and live our lives without any trouble.” They all seemed surprised by this, “Who is you mother, and what to you mean mate?” A man asks. “My mother is the Queen of the Xenomorphs, I am a direct bloodline descendant from her. As for my mate, her name is Amanda Ripley, her mother Ellen Ripley.”

Amanda

I wake up and feel around for Zero, and come to feeling nothing but sheets. ‘Where the hell?!’ I spring up in my bed throw the covers. A moment later I realize that I’m still naked, from last night. ‘God, last night was amazing, but I’m so kicking his ass for leaving before I woke up’ I then notice some clothes on the end of the bed. ‘Well isn’t he just thoughtful?’ I put the clothes on and head down stairs where my mom is making lunch in the kitchen. “H-Hey mom, um where is Zero?” I ask. “At the headquarters with the police officers talking to the higher up.” She says. “WHAT?!?!” I scream out, ‘I know he had to go there but didn’t take me or mom with him, what’s wrong with him?!’ “He said that he had to go and was doing it for you,” She explains to me, “he also asked me to tell you something, but I had the feeling you would want him to tell you in person, no?” She asks as she grabs her keys. “Yes, you are correct” I said through grinded teeth, I was furious, and he was going to know it. I get into the car and we head to where Zero was.

Zero

“So you are saying that you can get your people to respect and follow our laws?” John asks, learning his name from saying it. “Yes, and all I ask is that you treat us with how you treat your own, you don’t have to worry about school, we teach our young at home, we will also get jobs if you would kindly open jobs up for us to do, some might be willing to help you in war, and that you give us shelter, food, and water until we can sustain ourselves.” I explain to them. “Alright this sounds reasonable, we will discuss this further with the president, are you okay with going to see him if he asks?” John asks. “Yes, as long as I can go with Amanda.” I tell them. “Alright, seems we’ve come to an agreement, we will get back to you in the next few day-” He explains but cut off my someone yelling, “Where is he?!” Oh no. Amanda then bursts through the doors. “Zero!” She yells in anger, ‘Shit’

Amanda

“Where is he?!” I yell, then I see two doors where one is cracked open and I can see Ed standing on the other side. I burst through the doors and see Zero. “Zero!” I yell in anger. He lets out a startled yelp. “H-Hey there beautiful, w-what are you doing h-here?” He asks stuttering. “You know damn well why I’m here!” I yell pointing a finger at him, he whimpers as he walks backwards trying to get away, his tail tucked in between his legs. “You expect me to think it’s okay that you just left this morning and not waiting for me to wake up, especially after last night!” I whisper the last part, the men around us let out a “Oooooh” like hiss, while the women glare at Zero. “I-I had to come here, I wanted to let you sleep, d-did your mother not convey the message I l-left?” He asks nervously. I rub the bridge of my nose and let out a sigh. “No she had a feeling that I wanted to hear it in person and she was right.” I tell him sternly, “It seems that your done here, lets head back home, then we’ll talk alright?” “S-Sure thing, let's get going then shall we?” He says walking to the door, I turn to everyone and say to them “Thank you for listen to him. I love him, but he can be not the brightest.” With that I turn around and walk past Zero since he was waiting for me. We step into the elevator. “Aman-” He starts to speak but I cut him off, “I don’t want to hear it” I say sternly. He starts to let out a purr, ‘He’s trying to calm me down, well not this time’ “Stop that, don’t even try” I spit out more harsh than I intended, and he lets out a whimper. We step outside and walk to the car that my mom stayed in. “Hey sweetie!” She says happily. “Zero” She greets coldly. Zero just lowers his head more, but then leans to the trees and was about to ask to go into the trees, but I cut him off before he could even speak. “Get in the car” I tell him, he nods and gets into the back seat while I get into the front. “Hey mom do you think we could stop by walgreens before we head home?” I ask, to which she just says “Sure thing.” We stop at Walgreens and I tell them I’ll be quick, as I get out I can see Zero wanting to come with me but he knows he can’t. I go into the store and look for some pregnancy tests along with some other things and a few snacks. I buy the items and walk back to the car and I can see Zero coiled in onto himself looking more dead than I’ve ever seen him. I get into the car and tell mom that we can go home.

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zero


	11. Happy Again

Amanda

We arrive home and go inside, before I go to speak to Zero my mom grabs my shoulder stopping me. Zero just looks at me, then looks to the ground and walks ~ Well more like drags his feet ~ upstairs and presumably the attic. I turn to look at mom and ask her “What did you say to him?” “Just something that got his gears turning.” She says as she goes into the kitchen, “Want something to eat?” She asks. “Sure” I say to her.

 

Flashback To The Car When Amanda Went Into The Store In Third Person

“Zero, what you did can really get a girl to hate you, but Amanda loves you to death so she didn’t. But my question is what would’ve happened if she didn’t love you as much as she does? What’s more important? Her right now or her later? Cause later always becomes now. You should take some time thinking about things so you don’t fuck things up ya?” Ellen tells Zero.

 

Back to Present, Amanda’s POV

After we eat, I stay downstairs to spend some time with my mom. A good few hours pass by and I decide to hit the hay. I walk upstairs and walk into my room. Just as I was about to climb into bed, I notice something under the covers. I lift the covers and see Zero, in the center of my bed coiled up. I was just about to wake him when I hear him mumble something, “P-Please don’t leave me Amanda-” I stare wide-eyed, ‘What the hell did mom say to him?’ I shake him a bit to try to wake him up, “Zero, hey , you gotta move.” I say to get him up, I feel his whole body jolt and shiver, “Hmm? Oh s-sorry, I’ll….I’ll leave.” He says as he gets up and barely crawls into the attic, not even shutting the door. ‘Should I try to talk to him?’ I put a chair below the door and climb up to it, I look in and with what light was there, I see Zero in the far corner again coiled onto himself, asleep. I decided I’ve seen enough and walk downstairs looking for my mom. “Mom? You still down here?” I call out, “Ya, just cleaning up.” She answers from the kitchen. I walk in and put my hand on her shoulder, she looks at me with a worried expression, “What’s wrong?” She asks. “Please, tell me what you said to Zero, I’ve never seen him like this, he like a completely different person.” Her expression turns to guilt, she tells me to sit down on the couch and tells me what she said to Zero. “Oh my god! Mom, I was mad but I wouldn’t want to leave him!” I exclaim, “I know, I told him that, I just got him thinking a bit.” She explains. “Then why would he mumble ‘Please don’t leave me Amanda’ in his sleep?” I ask, “O-Oh, I didn’t think it had that deep of an impact on him.” I rub my face with my hands and sigh, “I knew he had to leave. I-I just wanted to wake up to see him in the bed, arghhh. I messed up by getting angry.” “Amanda no, it’s not your fault, trust me.” She tries to reassure me, “Ima just head to bed, night mom.” I tell her as I walk upstairs and climb into bed.

Zero

“Amanda!” I yell out, jolting awake, panting. ‘Jus-Just a dream, phew’ Looking around I see that I’m in the attic, ‘I thought I fell- oh nevermind she woke me up’ I stretch out my arms and legs then crawl to the attic door. I peek my head out to see if Amanda is up. I don’t see her in the bed, “Son of a biscuit! You guys are so gonna get it!” She yells into the mic on her headset. ‘Oh, so she does play on that’ I just crawl down the wall and go downstairs, thinking that she wouldn’t want me to disturb her fun since I did, afterall, piss her off. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge to look for something to eat. I grab a thing to eat and before I go to eat it, “You should cook it, it’ll taste better.” I turn around to Ellen standing there scratching her head. “O-oh ya sure I can do that.” “You know the basics of cooking?” She asks. “I do have a mom ya know?” I say to her joking around a bit. “Alright, pans are in the cabinet on the right of the cooker.” She tells me as she walks to the living turning on the TV, “Thanks!” I yell out to her. ‘Okay…. Cooking, I can do this.’ I open the cabinet door, grab a pan, and put it on the stove and turn the gas on to heat up the pan. I then put the meat on the pan and start to cook it. Ellen then walks back in and starts to tell me about spices and seasoning.

Amanda

“Aha! Got you!” I scream at my friends over the mic, I take a sniff and smell food being cooked. “Alright guys, I’m heading off, Ima getting hungry since I smell food cooking.” We say our goodbyes and I stand up to walk to the door. I stop for a second and look up to the attic door, ‘Oh zero. I’m so sorry’ I already miss him holding me, his purr, his sweet nuzzles he gives me, ‘I’ll bring him some from downstairs’ I walk downstairs, “Hey what’s cookin-” I ask as I walk in the kitchen and stop, seeing Zero standing there cooking something on the stove. “He’s cooking some steak for himself, along with some greens and chicken patties for you.” My mom yells out from the living room. I snap out of my trace, “Z-Zero I-” He cuts me off saying, “I-It’s okay. I’m sorry I upset you, I didn’t know. I thought what I was doing was right, I should’ve waited….. A-Anyway I’m cooking some food for ya, its’a almost done, I’ll bring it to when it is.” He says, hurt still in his voice, looking down. I run up behind him, wrap my arms around him to pull him into a tight hug, “I won’t ever leave you, I promise.” I say to him, the side of my head press into his back between the tubes. His tails wraps itself down around my leg, “I-I love you so much Amanda, it hurts.” He speaks quietly, “I love you too, you big goof ball” I say back. He whips around grabbing me around my waist and lifts me up into a hug. I lean back and look at him, I then lean forward and kiss him on his lips. He freezes but a moment later he lets his hand fall to grab and squeeze my ass. I gasp, taking that opportunity, he lets his inner jaw shoot into my mouth and a little bit down my throat. “Mmmm” I moan out still kissing him, I then decide to suck on his inner jaw, and he lets out a groan and bucks his knees. ‘Seems he’s sensitive~’ I think to myself as I let out a light giggle. “Ahem” we hear from the kitchen doorway, we then separate from each other panting, “Looks like you guys made up then” My mom asks, “Y-Ya” I breath out. “Zero, don’t forget about the food” She says turning around, walking back to the living room. I see Zero jump a little and turn to the stove to check on the food. I walk up next to him and lean up to give him a kiss on the side of his face. I turn around and walk to the doorway of the kitchen, swaying my hips a bit more than usual, I hear a growl come from Zero, and I giggle walking out into the living room. A few minutes later Zero brings me food and that I gladly accept, he then walks back to the kitchen and brings out a plate with his steak on it. When I get done eating I crawl over to Zero, sit on his lap, and lean into him sighing. “I’ve missed you” I whisper, to which he lets out a loud purr as he wraps his arms around me firmly, along with nuzzling into my neck. “I love you” I say to him, “I love you too, beautiful.” He says.

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got a little sad writing this, feeling sorry for Zero, but hey shit happens. Hope you enjoyed everything so far! Chapter 12 will be done and posted soon!


	12. Rough Night, Amazing Morning: New Life Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Warning: Smut at end of the Chapter! ~

Amanda

“Oh boy, how am I gonna tell him?” I say to myself, as I place the 2nd pregnancy test on the sink, re-reading it, “Positive.” I grab it and walk out, heading to my moms room. I knock on her door, “Mom you in there? I need to talk about something with you.” I ask. Thunk! “Ow- Ya sweetie, I’m in here, just falling out of the bed.” She says as I open the door. “A-Are you okay?” I ask laughing. “Ya, just you startled me, I was watching a horror movie.” She says standing up and pause the movie. I sit on the bed and pat next to me telling her to sit down. “W-Well um I have to tell you something……..I’m...I’m pregnant.” I say showing her the pregnancy test. Her eyes go wide as she squeals happily, “I’m going to be a grandma!” “Woah, woah calm down mom. I don’t want Zero to hear” I say trying to get her to calm down, to which she gasps, “You haven’t told him?!” She exclaims quietly. “No, no I just found out and I didn’t know how to tell him so I decide to tell you.” I explain. “Oh honey, sweetie there is no perfect way to tell someone, you just have to say it.” She tells me, I look down and speak slowly, “A-Alright I’ll go tell him, but you stay here okay?” I ask and she nods.

Zero

I’m grabbing a snack for Amanda since I already had one and she was in the bathroom, when I turned around Amanda was there. “H-Hey Zero, I need to talk to you about something. Let's head up to my room okay?” She asks nervously as she rubs her arm. “S-Sure, are you okay?” I ask. “Y-Ya, I’m good, lets go, okay?” I nod as I hand her the snack I got for her and I her say ‘Thank you’ under her breath. ‘Something must be wrong, I hope I haven’t done anything again’ When we get into her room she pats next to her telling me to sit down. We sit there for a good minute and outta nowhere she says, “What are your thoughts on having kids?” Sat there in shock for the sudden question and respond with, “Well, I would like to have kids, however, I don’t think I could have any with you since ya know I’m not human. I would actually be really happy to have a youngster of my own.” “About that, heh, Zero I’m….I’m pregnant.” She says. At that moment everything around stopped, ‘I’m going to be a father?’’ “R-Really?!” I exclaim, ‘Well my mom will be happy to know this’ “Y-Ya, I tested twice. I was really happy that you said you wanted kids so saying this wasn’t as scary.” She explains, and I grimace and anger consumes me, “Why would it be scary, what did you expect me to say when you would’ve told me this? Become mad and hit you? Or that I wouldn’t want the child? What kind of man do you think I am? Wait I forgot I’m a fucking merciless alien that only kills for sport sorry.” I yell leaving the room, walking downstairs and run off outside to go for a run in the trees to cool down. “Fuck! Why did I get so upset?!” I yell out as I turn around heading back to the house.

Amanda

“What…..jus…... happened?” I ask, dumbfounded, ‘Why did he get so upset?’ “Sweetie are you okay? I heard someone yelling.” My mom says walking in, “I-I don’t know, he was yelling about me thinking that he would be mad at me telling him I’m pregnant, or that he wouldn’t want the child.” I explain tears coming to my eyes, “All because I said I was sca-scare to tell h-him” I say as I start crying, then we hear the front door slam open, “Amanda! I’m sorry!” Zero calls out from downstairs, and we hear loud footsteps. We look out my door and see Zero running down the hall and stopping in my doorway, panting. “Zer-” I try to say, but he cuts me off running to me and bringing me into a tight hug. “I’m so so so sorry, I didn’t mean it. I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry.” He says quickly, and letting out a deep purr to calm me down, I see mom quietly leave the room. “I promise you; I’m happy, I am I just…. When you said you were scared to tell me something snapped…. Just know you can tell me anything.” He says, then resumes purring. “I-It’s okay, I’m f-fine. I just didn’t expect that. I didn’t meant to make you upset, I’m sorry.” I tell him, “Shhh, shh don’t be it wasn’t your fault, I didn’t give you a chance to tell me why you were scared, and I yelled at you which was out of line and I’m sorry.” He says and I just nod, sniffling. “Shh you’re okay, everything is okay.” He cooes. And we just lay there on my bed cuddling and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ear, an hour later we fall asleep.

Zero

As I start to wake up I feel heat building deep in my stomach, then pleasure hits me making me moan out, “Ahhh~” I look down and see Amanda sucking and stroking my dick ferociously. “M’orn’n, han’dsom” She tries to say with my dick in her mouth, “Someone woke up horny didn’t they~?” I ask, purring. “Mmhmm~!” Is her response, “Nghhmmm!” I groan as I buckle my hip up and my dick goes deep down into her throat as I cum into her mouth. “Haaaa, thanks baby girl, but now Ima take care you so c’mere!” I growl the last part, I could she her tremble from it. I grab her, noticing she’s already naked, “Mmmm~ Seems like someone is ready and just begging to be pounded” I growl out huskily, and she just lets out a whimper and nods, “P-Please” She breathes out. Her begging lets something loose in me as I put her onto the bed flipping her to be on her stomach, immediately shoving myself deep inside her, “AHH! Mmmmm~!” She moans. I then start to thrust in and out quickly, feeling the heat build up again, “Ahhh SO…..G-GOOD!!! Haaaa!” She moans, I feel her clenching around me as she cums, which stirs me more as I thrust harder and faster. “Haaa YES!!......Harder!......F-Faster! Pound my tight little pussy!!!!.... MAKE ME YOURS!!” She yells out moaning between words, I completely lost myself as I let out a deep growl, bending over and biting her neck again, giving one last thrust I push all of my dick into her, knotting her. “YESSMMMMM~!!!! F-Fuck! So a-amazing~” She moans loudly, cumming again, clenching around my dick. We stay there for a good while and I decide to release her neck from my teeth. I roll us over to where I’m spooning her, nuzzling into her neck purring loudly. “I haa love you so haaa much Zero” She says panting, I just bring her into me closer and nuzzle her, rubbing her back and stomach up and down. “I love you too Amanda, good morning to you too, by the way.” I tell her, chuckling at the last part. “Hmmmm” she sighs as she leans and melts into me. After everything settles for a couple minutes I ask, “What do you wanna do today?” She turns over to look at me, “How about we cuddle till lunch?” She asks. “Sure” I say as I tuck her head under my chin, letting out a deep purr to which I can feel her relax fully as she melts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another chapter out just like I said! A few more chapters and this'll be wrapped up. I hope everyone's enjoying this so far! Again I would really appreciate any comments!


	13. The Start of Peace

I bolt awake from feeling something smack my face. I look around frantically trying to figure it out, when I see nothing I look at Amanda. ‘Pffft, how did she get in that position?’ Amanda’s body is basically spread across the bed, however, half her body is on the bed and the other is well off. I see her hand is where my face was, ‘She slapped me in her sleep, oh she is so gonna get it’ I lean in close to her and whisper, “Amanda wake up,” I just get a “Mmm” In response, “Babe, come on you gotta get up, I think it’s lunch time.” “I don’t wanna” She mumbles. ‘Alright, she asked for it’ “EEEE!!! HeHAHAHA! N-NO! S-STOP- HAHAHE!” She yells, as I assault her with tickles. “Are you up?” I ask, “Y- haaa, Yes, now I am, meanie” She says, whispering the last part, looking away. “Awww aren’t you just a cutie” I tell her, “Hmmmm” She hums, “But I had to get revenge for you slapping me in your sleep” I say leaning down to give her a kiss but she turns her head away, humming no at me. “Now look who’s being the meanie.” I say to her, “But it’s okay, if you don’t want a kiss from you amazing boyfriend then he shall not give you one.” I finish saying as I stand up and walk away. I hear shuffling behind me, then hear “Wait” being squeaked out. I just keep walking to her bedroom down, planning to get some lunch, but before I could make it to the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder and getting spinned around, being pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. I let out a deep, possessive growl, that in turn spurs her on more. She tightens her hold around me, pressing me more into her. After several minutes we, reluctantly, break apart from each other for air. “Seems someone was greedy” I tease, to which I just receive a punch to the arm, “Only because your an amazing kisser” She says sheepishly. “Oh? So you’re only dating me cause I, apparently, am an ‘amazing’ kisser?” I tease more, but before she could respond or do anything I turn around and bolt out of there laughing. “ZERO!! You get back here!” She yells from her room. Unfortunately for her, I was already downstairs and found a hiding spot. Next thing I see is her running down the stairs, “Zero! Tha- Where did you go?” She says, dumbfounded. “Mom? Did you see where Zero went?” She asks Ellen, as she walks to the kitchen doorway. “Why? What he do?” She asks, as she spots me on in the corner of the ceiling, I shake my head eagerly, telling her not to give me away. “He...We kissed and he said I was greedy, and I told him only because he was a good kisser. Then he asked if I was only dating him since he’s a good kisser.” Amanda explains to her mom, to which her mom just laughs, “That’s a good one, I gotta give it to him.” She says, while I crawl along the ceiling getting right above Amanda.”Mo- AH!” She screams as I lift her up to me quickly using my tail, bringing her to my arms. “Boo” I say trying not to laugh. “You’re so mean!” She says, hitting me with her fists. “But you’re so adorable and cute all flustered and mad.” I say to her teasing and flirting at the same time. Her face becomes bright red from the compliment. “Z-Zero,” She starts to say, whispering, “How can you be so mean but so sweet?” “I’m only sweet to you, beautiful” I tell her, as I jump down to the floor. “Now then, you hungry? I can cook something for us” I ask her, she just nods. “Alrighty then, go relax on the couch and I bring ya something in a bit” I say as I walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab some steak strips, to which I then get a pan to put them on to cook with seasoning and such. After 20 minutes, they’re nice and tender, putting them on the rice I made as well, I grab Amanda’s bowl along with my own. “Here ya go” I say as I hand her the bowl. “Thanks” She says, “Anytime” I tell her. She takes a bite and squeals, “OHMYGOD!!” She exclaims, “This is so good!” She says as she takes another bite. “I do what I can” I say, trying not to make it a big deal. She finishes her bowl in a few minutes before I finished mine. “That was really good. You’re cooking from now on.” She says as it’s a matter of fact now, “As long as you bake the sweets” I say back. “M’kay” Is her response. A moment later we hear a knock on the door, “I’ll get it” Amanda says as she gets up to head to the door, while I take the dishes to the kitchen to clean. After I clean them I decide to join Amanda at the door. When I get to the door I see Sgt. Gregory and Officer Ed. “Hey guys, everything alright?” I ask, as I step next to Amanda, wrapping an arm around her waist, to which Amanda leans into me. “Ya, everything is good actually. Just the higher ups decided to have you do a press conference today and we’ve come to take you there.” Greg explains, “Sure, on one condition, well two kinda.” I say. “What’s that?” Ed asks, “Amanda gets to come…...along with my mother.” I say to them, their jaws drop open. “Ummm, we can call it in to see if it’s possible-” Greg says, but I cut him off, “Look, if this is to work I need my mother with me and for people to actually believe what I say, plus I haven’t seen my mother in a while” I explain. “Alright, let us call it in” Ed says as he walks back to the SUV. A few minutes later he comes back, “Alright, lets go get your mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was early in the morning and I wanted to go to sleep, so this chapter is only a thousand words. Next chapter will be more!


	14. The Start of Peace: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed post! I've had many things going on. Please enjoy and possibly comment any feedback, thanks! ^.^

I take a glance around, stepping out of the SUV, the camp hasn’t really changed. ‘Figures’ One of the officers posted on the watchtower spots me and yells out, “WE GOT ONE LOOSE!!” As the alarms go off. I just simply stand there, I hear Amanda run up to my side and wrap her arms around my arm, and lean into me. About 20 guards come out and stand 15 feet away from me, they then spot Amanda next to me. Realizing this I take my arm from her arms and put it in front of her protectively. “Ma’am, you need to step away from the specimen!” A guard yells at her. I go to set a connection to them to be able to talk, as I do that Amanda responds with, “No! Zero doesn’t want to hurt anyone, we’ve just come to get his mom!” She yells back, ‘Where is Officer Ed, and Sgt. Gregory at? Fine I’ll solve this on my own’ “If you think she’ll step away from me by being forced away you’ll have a very pissed of girl coming your way. The only way she’ll ever leave my side is if she’s had enough of me. Or if she wants to get some food or something.” I tell them, they all looked shocked, “Who said that?!” One yells out. “He’s standing right in front of you morons!” Amanda yells to them. “Amanda, you can’t just insult them. We’re trying to be friendly.” I say to her turning around and lifting her chin up to look at me with my hand. “If we want peace, we have to show them that we aren’t going to be aggressive.” “I-I know but they were go-” She starts to say but I cut her off, “I know, but you gotta let me handle this, I don’t know what I’d do if you were to get hurt.” I grab her waist pulling her close to breath in her scent, ‘God, she smells amazing’ “You forgot to put on perfume,” I whisper to her, “I-I didn’t have tim-” “Your natural smell is perfect, don’t ruin it with those chemicals” I cut her off, she opens her mouth but closes it, her face becoming red. I turn around and speak with confidence, and a stern voice, “Gentleman. I am Zero, I was a prisoner of this camp, however, things have changed. There are people that aren’t afraid of my kind, can tolerate us. Such as the beautiful woman behind me,” I say nudging Amanda, “She is my mate, or in your terms, girlfriend or ahem, anyways, I’ve decided to bring peace among us, so that my kind and yours will be able to live among each other, and not having to be placed in containment. Here,” I say pointing to Ed and Gregory, as the walk up from behind us, “Are two friends of mine, Officer Ed Lane and Sgt. Gregory Parker, they have come here with me today so I can bring my mother along to the press conference to let the public know of mine agreement with your government, and answer possible questions they would have.” They all stand there dumbfounded, some maybe in awe. “Yes, well gentlemen, if you would please open the gates so we can get his mother so we can leave. We don’t want to be late.” Sgt. Gregory tells them, a few of them nod, then all of them move out of the way. A few moments later the gates open and on the other side is a bunch of people that I know and some friends of mine. “Hey guys! How y’all holdin up?” I yell out to them, “ZERO!!! Man, we weren’t sure if you got shot, but don’t tell your mother that, she’ll give us a good smack at the back of the head.” My friend, Steve, though some of us call him Stevey to mess with him, yells out to me, chuckling the last part. “She probably would, speaking of my mother, where is she?” I ask. “Lil’ Z!!” A voice calls out, ‘Oh no’ “Oh my baby boy, I was so worried!” My mom says running out from the crowd. “Mom! I’m not little anymore!” I groan, “Plus Amanda is here could you not” I whisper. “Oh! Sorry, it’s just- I’ve been so worried.” She apologizes, “Come on, I’ve come to take you with me to this press conference and other future events, so I can get everyone out of this place.” I tell her, “Yes, okay then, let's go shall we.” She says, and I just give a firm nod. We walk out of the camp and everyone’s, except Ellen, expression is confusion. “Everyone, this is my mom, mom this is Officer Ed, Sgt. Gregory, and Amanda.” I say pointing to them. “Wa-Wait, I thought you said you mom was the queen?” Amanda asks, confused as ever. “Oh no, I am. However, I have a unique ability. The ability to turn to whatever form I need.” My mom explains, as she switches back to her Queen form. Everyone stares up at her in awe, a few moments later she switches back to human. “So then-” She stops, sniffing at Amanda, here face lighting up, ‘Oh no’ “I’m going to be a grandma!” She squeals, ‘Why does she act so childish still?’ Amanda’s face turns the brightest shade of red in no time flat, “Ho-How did y-you know?” She says, stuttering, and rubbing her arm. “Oh sweetie, I can smell him all over you, and I can see that bite mark on your neck.” My mom explains, and Amanda’s mouth just opens as to say “Oh” “Anyways, we need to leave to make it to the press conference. I want this to go well, so that we have a chance to change the views that people have on us.” I say to change the subject. “Ah yes, let’s go.” Greg says walking to the SUV. We all get in, Amanda sitting really close to me, with her hands in her lap, still embarrassed about what my mom said. I lean down to her ear, “It’s okay, don’t worry, she likes ya. Don’t forget y’all are probably gonna have a good old chat later.” I try to reassure her to get her to calm down. She nods and leans into me becoming relaxed, and slowly letting sleep take her over.

~An Hour Later~

As we arrive at our destination, I look down at the sleeping Amanda curled up next to me. ‘She looks so peaceful. It makes me not want to wake her’ I nudge Amanda whispering, “Hey beautiful, it’s time to wake up from your nap. We have arrived and we need to go.” Everyone gets out, as she just moves slightly and mumbles out, “I don’t wanna…..I want t-to stay like this….with you.” “As amazing as that sounds, I’m sorry to say this, but we can’t we have to go. How about this, after all this, we will do whatever you desire, that being: Watching a movie, cuddling in bed, me making you lunch, going out somewhere, or even” I lean in close to whisper the last part, “....fucking you senselessly.” At that, Amanda bolts up, face red as ever, “Z-Zero….” She starts to say but stops herself, a second later she has a seductive and mischievous look on her face, she leans in close to my face, almost kissing me. “Don’t. Make. Promises. That. You. Can’t keep~” She say word for word, as she bites and licks my bottom lip. ‘Seems someone wants a punishment later’ I put a smirk on my face, “You’ve just made a grave mistake, young lady. Just you wait.” I say in an extreme, low, husky voice. She lets out a whimper, realizing her mistake. I move to get out of the car. When I get out I can see my mom already walking into the building, I quickly follow with Amanda behind me.

We came into some kind of waiting room, “If it’s alright I’m going to stay back here.” Ellen says. “Sure” Is my simple response. A few minutes later a person comes in and tells the rest of us to follow. We then walk through a door which leads out to a room with a bunch of people chatting about things, and a small stage at the front of it. When we get up on the stage someone gasped which caused everyone else to turn and gasp as well. I quickly make a connection with them so I could speak with them. I turn to a person that looks like they set some of the stuff up, they’re looking at me with awe and a hint of fear. I tell them, “Sorry, but I won’t be needing the mic to speak to everyone.” Everyone’s face had pure shock on it. The man I talked to nods, walks up and takes the mic. I then turn to everyone, “Hello everyone, I’m sure many of you have questions, I will do what I can to answer them. All I ask is just one at a time, and don’t expect a detailed answer to every question. I’ll start with the first one; Who am I? I am Zero, now then, who would like to ask the next question?” I explain, immediately everyone’s hands go up. I pick randomly, “What’s your goal of coming out to talk, what do you hope to gain?” “What I hope to have happen is peace between my kind and yours, or at least where we can live among one another. I know there will be those who rebel, on both sides. Your government will take care of those on your side, for I will take care of the ones with my people.” I say calmly. “What do you mean by your people?” Another asks, “I am the future King of the Xenomorphs as you call us.” I answer along with many other questions.

In the middle of the conference I take breathe in the air, as I do so something catches my attention. High amounts of concentrated black powder. ‘Shit, there’s a Bomb or Bomber near’ I pause, “If you would excuse me for a moment” I say motioning to Greg to come up to me. He comes up quickly, and whispers to me, “What’s wrong?” I lean in, making where nobody else could hear me, “I smell black powder, there’s a bomb or bomber near us” His eyes go wide, “Are you sure?” He asks. “Positive” I confirm. “Do you think you could pin-point where it is?” “Um...Yes, but I would have to walk around till I get close to it or them” I explain. “Alright, we can manage that. It might be weird but it’s necessary.” He explains, and I nod in agreement. He then turns to everyone while I slowly back up to my mom and Amanda. I lean down to them, and tell them, calmly, “Guys, I want you to head to one of the exits on this side of the room.” Making sure only they heard it. “You smelled it too?” My mom asked, I nod. Amanda pulls on my arm and asks, “What’s wrong?” “There’s a bomb or bomber in this room, don’t panic. That’ll let them know something’s up.” I explain to her quietly, she nods, but I could feel her shake in fear. “Ladies and Gentlemen, do not be alarmed but Zero will be walking around now, he wishes to conduct a little experiment.” Sgt. Gregory explains to everyone. I then start walking around trying to find the source of the smell, still answering questions. A few minutes later, “We do not wish to-” I stop myself all together, frozen in front of a man that has the smell all over him. I look down under his seat and see a small box of sorts. I turn to Greg and Ed with stare that is dreadful, along with fear and worry. Their eyes go wide, and yell, “EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!!”


	15. Sad Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but enjoy this new freshly typed chapter! ^.^
> 
> Also if anyone wants to share something like an idea or such just leave a comment...  
> Anyways read away!

Zero

“EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!!” As soon as I heard that, I came back to my senses. I grabbed the man sitting in front of me and sling him across the room, hitting the wall and possibly knocking him out, I couldn’t tell. I immediately grab the box, look up and spot a window, I then bolt it to the window and jump through it. ‘Shit, this is a 2nd story building’ I think to myself, trying to maneuver my body, hoping I could ease the landing.

Thud

“Mother--fucker’ I grit through my teeth. Luckily, I didn’t break anything, however, it still hurt like a bitch. I push myself forward, ignoring the pain, to try to get as far away as possible. I run for a good minute, stop, and start digging up the ground. I dig a good 5 foot deep hole and place the bomb in it. I quickly push some dirt in the hole, possibly running out of time, I stand up and run back to the building. Unfortunately, I wasn’t fast enough, for the bomb blows up behind me, the next thing I know I’m on the ground, and darkness consuming me.

 

Amanda

Everyone rushed out of the room, and I don’t know where Zero went, and his mom disappeared. ‘I hope he’s okay’ My mom seeing my worry look hugs me and softly says, “Sweetie, I’m sure Zero is fine. Don’t worry, he can take care of himself.” I just nod slowly in response. “Is everyone okay?” Officer Ed asks, everyone then in turns lets him know that they are. “Good, now then let's get this one in cuffs.” He says, tilting his head to another officer. A moment later someone comes up to him and whispers something into his ear, upon hearing whatever the person said, Ed’s face goes pale and a look of tremendous worry appears, he justs nods. “Alright, lets get EMS here stat.” He talks into his radio, then yells, “Some men with me! We’re going outside to get someone, let's move, now!” Tears start to appear in my eyes thinking that it’s Zero, I run up to Ed, “Please, let me go with you!” I beg, he looks at me with sorrow in his eyes, and says, “Uh- Fine, come on let's go.”

We then run down the hall, down the stairs, and to the outside. I look around and notice firetrucks and ambulances. ‘Oh Zero, please be okay’ I come to a sudden halt due to Ed putting his arm in front of me, “Alright, this as far as you go, stay here with Sgt. Gregory alright? I’ll be right back.” He tells me. “B-But-” I try to speak, but Greg cuts me off, “Amanda, he needs to do his job, he’ll be back as soon as possible. Now let's just wait here okay.” I open my mouth then close it not knowing what to say, a second later we all hear a deafening screech, ‘Was that Zero’s mom?’ We then see, Ed and other officers walking back, and behind them is Zero’s mom in her Xeno form holding something. I burst from Greg’s hold on me and run to Zero’s mom. “Haa- J...Jules, w-where’s Zero?” I ask desperately, she just leans down more and shows me what’s in her arms. “ZERO!!” I cry out, “No, no, please.” Officer Ed just runs up and keeps me up straight so I don’t fall, as Jules walks off with Zero to one of the ambulances. “L-Let me ride with them p-please, I have to b-be there for h-him.” I stutter out through sobs. Ed just nods, and walks me to where Zero is. When we get there we already see that he’s strapped down and his mom is back to her human form crying. I step in and move over to Jules and grab her hand, “We gotta be strong for him.” I say wiping my own tears. She just nods. We feel the ambulance move and assume we are on the way to the hospital.

~Time Skip~

It’s been a while since we’ve arrived, Zero hasn’t come out of the surgery room, one that was made for specifically his kind, and everyone’s worried. Even Ed and Greg stayed. 

A good half hour goes by and a doctor walks up to us, and asks, “Excuse me, are y’all here for Mr. Zero?” Zero’s mom says, “Yes, we are, is he okay?” as the rest of us nod are heads. The doctor smiles and says, “Then I glad to tell you, he’s fine. Just banged up. He’s in recovery, sorry it took so long but we had to bring in some anti-dissolving metal that’s resistant to his acidic blood, and our tools kept dissolving.” Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god” I mutter under my breath. “Can we see him?” I ask nervously, the doctor nods and says, “Just follow me.” I stand up quickly and follow closely with the others behind me.

“Here ya go, I have to get back to the other patients, hope everything goes well.” The doctor says with a smile then walks away. I walk in and gasp, tears coming to my eyes, ‘He’s really alive’ I run to his side, grabbing his hand to intertwine our fingers, “Oh babe, what did you get yourself into?” I ask him even though I know he can’t respond. “Wonder when he’s gonna wake up, we need to say our thanks for basically saving everyone, heh.” Greg says. “I don’t think he would care if anyone said thanks or not, he would’ve done it anyways, even if he knew he would die.” Jules says, and I nod in agreement. “Since it’s late, anyone that needs to go can go, but Ima stay here with him in case he wakes up from his slumber.” I tell everyone, Ed and Greg nod their heads, tells us to let them know when he does wake up, then leaves. “I’ll stay a night with you baby girl, but tomorrow I have to go to work.” My mom tells me, “I don’t have anywhere to go and even if I did I wouldn’t leave.” Jules says, not letting her eyes off of Zero. “Okay” I say, looking back at Zero with loving eyes, moving my other hand up to caress the side of his face. After awhile I lay my head on the side of the bed, and fall asleep.

~The Next Day~

Mom has already left for work and Zero’s mom is still sleeping, exhausted from everything. I woke up an hour ago, and been holding Zero’s hand while remembering everything up till now. How the first time I met him, though he did scare me shitless it was still cool seeing one of his kind. ‘Hmmm, he did tell me it was him that was in the vents on my first day of school, and he has yet to tell me what the other thing was that was in his saliva. I did believe him about it doing with something from the vent but now that I’m thinking about it there’s no way it could’ve been.’ Then us becoming friends...sorta… It was funny watching him panic and become clumsy for not knowing anything. ‘Mmmm, good times’ Thank the lord for him being there when those men took me into that alley, I thought that was it for me. And what he said afterwards, and how he said it, along with that possessive growl. ‘Ah, just thinking about it gets me hot’ And the sex- oh god the sex, he’s amazing, I don’t think I could ever have that from another man, though that’s not the main reason I love him so much. “Zero please come back to me, to our child.” “....Say, have you thought of any names?” Zero says-- wait Zero! I look to Zero and see him smiling at me. “OH MY GOD BABE YOU’RE AWAKE!!!” I yell out


	16. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get another chapter out since it has been so long since I posted, anyways enjoy!!

Zero

I slightly cringe at how high pitch Amanda’s voice was, and for the fact that she lunged at me, bringing me into a tight bear hug. “Okay, okay, okay. Amanda, baby, calm down a little ya? I think you’re breaking me in half.” I breath out as I grunt. “Oh, hehe, sorry. I just...We didn’t know if you were gonna wake up.” She says, with a sadness in her voice. “Hey, hey. Hey. I’m fine, look at me, okay well I may be busted up buuuut hey I’m fine now. Anyways where is everyone?” I ask, “Oh well your mom is in the corner sleeping in the chair,” she says, pointing to the corner of the room, I let out a little laugh, “And my mom had to go to work, same with Ed and Greg. EEEE!! I need to call mom to let her know you’re up.”

“Woah, you really need to calm down,” I say leaning over to pick her up, “Woah, when did you get heavier?” I ask, wait, ah shi- “Did you just call me fat Mister?” Amanda says, with her eyebrows furrowed glaring at me with the intent of death. “I, uh, Ya see wha-what I meant was…. When did I become so weak?” I say, but more of a question, nervously. “When we get home you are so sleeping on the couch.” She huffs out, crossing her arms over her chest. “Did I ever tell you that you look adorably beautiful when your mad?” I ask, “Flattery will get you nowhere-” She says but I cut her off by bringing her close, “Babe, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad… Please?” I beg, while nuzzling her neck. She lets out a slight moan as I nibble on a sensitive spot.

“Mmm~ I guess you do need a reward for saving everyone~” She whispers seductively. I let out a growl, “But your still sleeping on the couch” She says as she suddenly gets off me and walks over to my mom, swaying her hips a bit more than normal. ‘Not fair’ I think as I let out a growl of frustration. Amanda shakes my mom a little and whispers something into her ear, to which my mom opens her eyes and looks up at me. My moms eyes go wide open as she hops up and runs over to me, “Oh my baby boy! II was so worried.” My mom says as she kisses my face. “Ah, eww, mom! Stop!” I yell out. “Fine, but let me go get a nurse.” She says laughing as she walks out of the room. You look over to Amanda to see her giggling, “Ha ha ha, so funny, can’t you hear how amused I am?” I say sarcastically, to which makes her fully laugh. “Haha, ohh, that was funny. Anyways my mom said she’s glad you’re awake.” She says, I was about to say something but the nurse comes in, “Ah, Mr. Zero, let’s do a check up saw we?”

~Time skip~

Me and Amanda walk into the house, and stumble upstairs from being tired. I flop onto the bed and Amanda walks into the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later I feel the bed dip and Amanda crawl next to me. I grab her and pull her into me, I nuzzle my face in her hair and take a deep breathe. “You smell nice, just letting you know.” I tell her. “T-Thank you” She stutters. And just like that we fall asleep.


	17. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is just Chapter 16.5 not Chapter 17
> 
> Zero gets his reward from a very horny Amanda.

Amanda

I wake up, and immediately I feel extremely horny. ‘Well I do own Zero his ‘reward’ don’t I? Hehe’ I untangle myself from Zero’s grip, I then move to the end of the bed and move him to where he’s on his back. ‘Oooo this is gonna be goood’ I then start rubbing his crotch attempting to unless his huge dick. In being successful, his dick comes out and basically smacks my face. I lick my lips in anticipation, I start at the base, licking all the way up then on the way down I leave a trail of kisses, and repeat a few times. I then move up to where my face is directly above his enraging hard on. I lick the tip and apparently hitting a sensitive spot his hips buckles up and pushes his dick into my mouth. ‘Mmmmm~ I can’t get enough of the taste’ I then start to bob my head up and down, licking him all the while. As I hear his grunts and moans, I hear him speak, “A-Amanda, w-what are y-you do-” I cut him off my going all the way down, ‘I can feel him in the back of my throat’ “NNGGHHH!!!” Is the last thing I hear from him then feel his thick seed gush down my throat, I start to pull him out, him still pumping his seed out, and with a loud ‘pop’ his dick comes out. I lick my lips, and look up at him, still stroking his shaft.

Panting, and huffing I breathe out, “H-Hey handsome. I forgot to give you your reward before we fell asleep, so I’m making up for it.” “Haaaa- It seems, haaa- a punishment is in order then, haa- don’t ya think?” He asks through breaths, I take a huge gulp, ‘Oh noo’ And before I can say anything he grabs me and pulls me up to him. “AHHH!!~” I yell out in pleasure as he rams my pussy with his dick, bouncing my ass up and down on him. “Mmmm! I’m so-Mmmmmm! So-sorry!” I moan out, and just as I’m about to hit my limit he pulls out. “W-Why did you stop??” I whine, he moves his head next to my ear,“This is a punishment remember?” He explains in his sexy as hell husky voice. “B-But-” He cuts me off, “No butts.” I did the only thing I could, I make puppy paws with my hands, and giving my best puppy dog eyes, I look at him and ask, “P-Please?” Just as I think he’s gonna cave, he starts to finger me mercilessly and simply says “No” “AHHH!! NGGHH!! Yesssss! Right there please. More. P-please, I n-need MMMM! More!” I moan out. And again just when I'm about to hit my limit he stops and flips me over on to my stomach. “Zero, please let me cum, I need yo- NNNNGGHHHH!!!!” I say but get cut off him ramming me doggie style. My moans being muffled from my face being in the pillow.

“MMMMMNNNGHH!!!!!” I scream in the pillow from finally being able to cum, riding down my high, but Zero doesn’t stop. “Z-Zero n-no more! I’m too sensitive!” I say moaning. But he doesn’t listen and pounds me, getting harder and faster. Then suddenly he thrust one last hard one, pushing his knot in me and grunts loudly, “OHMYGODSOGOOD!!” I scream out from cumming from him pushing his knot in. “Haaaaaa~ Did you Haaaa- like your Haaa- reward?” I ask between breaths. “It was the best reward I could ever get.” He says nuzzling into my neck, while laying next to be and bringing me into his warm embrace. We both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating!

Zero

I wake up hearing grunting from the bathroom. I feel around for Amanda, her not being there, I get up and head to the bathroom. “Amanda, baby girl? You okay in there?” I say knocking on the door. “Ack! Yeah, ju- nothing too serious Zer- ughh” I hear say. “I-I’m coming in.” I say, “N-No! Do-” She tries to say, as I walk in. “Oh, babe, why didn’t you just tell me.” I say kneeling next to her rubbing her back with one hand and using the other to gently rub her cheek which she leans into. “I-I didn’t want you to see me like this…” She says trailing off while her face becomes red. I let out a little chuckle, “Silly, I don’t care what you look like. Even in all your puking glory” I say with a laugh, while my tail wraps around her waist. Her lips turn up into a smile while her face gets even more red. “There’s that beautiful smile.” “S-Stop it Zer- Ughhh!” She tries to say but her stomach had other plans. “Shhh, Shhh. Less talking, more getting through this.” I say playfully while rubbing her back.  
(Timeskip brought to you by Morning Sickness)

“C’mere cupcake” I say, holding out my arms. “Why cupcake?” Amanda asks, lifting a brow at me. “W-well, yo-you are short, and amazing, a-and cupcakes are small and amazing just not a-amazing as you” I say stuttering. “I am not short!” She says, stomping her foot down. I smirk and say “Cupcake, I’m 6’2 while you’re 5’6. So yes you are short.” She walks into the bathroom and comes out with a cup of water, then looks at me with a death glare. I gulp, and squeak out “N-now cupcake, a-aren’t you going a little to f-far here?” While I’m backing up, she slowly walks towards me, “Running away won’t make what I about to do to you less, what should I say, cold” I take off not wanting to have cold water dumped on me. She chases after me laughing, and not in the fun way either. I run down stairs and into the living room and use the couch as a gap between us. “Now Zero, you wouldn’t keep you girlfriend waiting now would you?” She asks with a evil grin on her face. “About that, y-ya see here, normally I would be there in a heartbeat, however, in this moment I don’t really think that would be a good idea for the fact that you have a cup of cold water.” I say quickly, she just lets out a laugh. We run around the couch for a few minutes and stop, her still not near m- “*Sniffles* Y-You called me short. Am I not good enough? *Sniffle*” She says with tears in her eyes, and puts the cup down. My jaw falls open, “W-What?! I never said that, cupcake, I think you perfect the way you are.” I say, running over to her and cupping her face in my hands. “I love you so much, don’t ever forget that.” I say kissing her. A few seconds later a evil grin comes to her lips. “Oh, no” Right as I say that I feel extremely cold water being dumped me. “Stupid hormones. You tricked me!” I yell out. She giggles and kisses me, “I love you too handsome.” Amanda then walks off to the kitchen, leaving me there soaked with cold water. I grumble and get up to go into the kitchen. I grab and towel and dry myself off. I turn to Amanda and see her making some noodles. I smirk and slowly walk up to her, ‘She is so gonna get it’ I then slap her ass to which she lets out a squeal and rubs her butt. “Owie! That hurt Zero.” She says with a adorable pout on her face. I walk up behind her, with my body flat against her back. “I know, that’s what you get for pouring cold water on me cupcake. Also if you’d let me finish talking earlier, I would have told you that I found you being vertically challenged adorable and cute.” I say wrapping my tail and arms around her, along with nuzzling my face into her next to which she lets out a content sigh and relaxes her body into mine. “S-Sorry-” She says but I cut her off, “Shh, it’s okay. How about we go cuddle on the couch and watch some movies while we eat some noodles hmm?” I ask, kissing her neck, “S-Sure, I’d love that actually.” She replies. “Alright then, I’ll go put something on, come sit with me when you’re done with your food.” I say, turning around and walking to the couch in the living room. I reach for the remote as I sit down, and turn on the TV and go to Netflix. I put Falling INN love on and relax on into the couch waiting on Amanda to get here. “OW! That’s definitely hot.” I hear Amanda yell, as she walks out of the kitchen with her thumb in her mouth. I let out a snicker to which she sends a glare my way. “Don’t forget who holds the power to put your ass on the couch for sleeping.” She says with a smirk on her lips. “D-Did I snicker? I think it was actually a whine, since you got hurt and it hurts me to see you and pain and all…” I say meekly voice. Her face shows a victorious smile, as she sits on the other side of the couch. I let out a huff of annoyance, and lean over, taking the bowl of her noodles in my hand as my tail wraps around her slim waist and hauled her over into my side, as she lets out a yelp. I hand her the bowl back and out my arm around her to which she leans on my shoulder and happily eats her noodles as we watch the movie.

(Timeskip brought to you by Movies)

In the time period of the start of the movie to the end Amanda moved to my lap and cuddled into my chest. “Cupcake, the movie is over, time to wake up~” I coo into her ear. She stirs a bit, “Mmmm” She mumbles out. ‘She’s so adorable’ I nuzzle into her neck and start to kiss up her neck. “Okay, okay. I’m awake now, Mr. Cuddles.” She says playfully, to which I turn her around, her legs going on either sides of me. I put my forehead onto hers and say, “I love you.” “Mmm, I love you too handsome” She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just picked a random movie from Netflix, so no hate comments plz!


End file.
